This invention relates to an apparatus for the physical and chemical cleansing of contact lenses, which may be of either a hard or soft composition. As is well known in the contact lens art, proper care of contact lenses is necessary to preclude contamination which is caused by foreign substances that are absorbed into or carried by the lens. Accordingly, it is imperative that users of contact lenses be apprised of the best means available with which to rid the lens of contaminants without incurring damage (scratching, folding, tearing, etc.).
It is well known that there are many different types of contact lens cleansing devices available in the marketplace for use in storing, caring and ascepticizing lenses. However, many of these devices merely chemically clean the lens and do not physically remove particulate matter and protein deposits which have penetrated into the lens surface. Examples of such devices may be found in the following list of U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Date Title Inventors U.S. Pat. No. of Issue ______________________________________ Contact lens case R.J. Silverman 2,940,589 6/14/60 Contact lens R.G. Hollinger 2,967,607 1/10/61 Comfort case Contact lens R.G. Hollinger 2,996,171 8/15/61 Comfort case Holder for E. Nathan 3,025,950 7/22/60 Contact lenses Contact lens case L.C. Phipps, III 3,037,616 6/5/62 Contact lens W.P. Ebner 3,056,998 10/9/62 Carrying case Lens washing R.C. Hungerford 3,279,482 10/18/66 Machine et al Manual contact E.A. Poole 3,586,012 6/22/71 Lens cleaning Device Contact lens D.G. Frantz 3,623,492 11/30/71 Washer with lens et al Storage Contact lens J. Kadlecik et al 3,977,517 8/31/76 Carrying case ______________________________________
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact lens cleaning apparatus which will thoroughly and effectively remove contamination from both lens surfaces simultaneously of particulate matter accumulated on contact lenses in use without incurring damage,
to provide such an apparatus in a form which is inexpensive to manufacture, portable and simple to use; and PA1 to provide such an apparatus which may be utilized for cleaning both thick and ultrathin hard and soft contact lenses without damage or deformation.